Stories: Time Stop
and BoltBlizard|text_align=center|font_size=85%}} Time suddenly stops in Echo Creek, and the gang are left floating, stuck in time! While the gang tries to find the source of the sudden delay in the clocks, Umbrella and Hat Kid's rivalry goes really toxic, in fact, so toxic that it may end up ripping the space-time continuum! Cast * Jelo Elducal * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Peach Toadstool * Daisy Sarasa * Father Time * Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish * Umbrella (Skullgirls Wiki page) * Hat Kid (A Hat in Time Wiki page) * Much more Story Chapter 1: The Day the Clocks Stood Still Hat Kid is in her ship, gazing at the world below. H.K: ...Beautiful view, but now I'm missing everyone back around Mafia Town. I might stop by... But this... Hm. I'll take a look here, first. The ship shook a little bit, and Hat Kid falls over, her head getting stuck in her hat! She soon gets back up, but can't see a thing. H.K: Argh! Panic, panic - I can't see! (She presses a random button near her control seat of the ship, lifting her hat up off her head shortly) ...Wait, that's the landing button! ...Oh no. And so the ship rocketed towards Echo Creek! No, seriously. We're talking really fast. Upon landing, Hat Kid fell out instantly, unconscious. It turns out, Hat Kid crashlanded in the Diaz Residence's backyard. Star: 'Whoa...who is that? '''Marco: '''Hey, wait a minute: That's Hat Kid! She teamed up with Galaximus once! We can't keep her here, she might end up destroying the world! '''Star: '''Well, I think she actually changed after months, actually. '''Marco: '''We better deliver her to Gerald. ''Star and Marco, carrying an unconscious Hat Kid, go to Jelo's front door. Marco knocks on it. '''Marco: '''Gerald! Gerald? ''*silence* ''Gerald! '''Star: Hey Marco, check this out! *points to a letter at the house's porch. Marco: 'Huh. ''*grabs the letter and reads it aloud* ''"''To whom it may concern a.k.a. whoever reads this. I'm out in the Mushroom Kingdom playing golf with Peach and her friends. If you really wanna visit me, stand on the teleportation pad, grab the remote in the table, then select "Mushroom Kingdom". There, you'll be teleported in the Castle golf course. Your friend, Gerald "Jelo Elducal" Edmarkson." '''Star: '''Hey, I didn't know Gerald's last name was actually Edmarkson! '''Marco: No time for talking about his last name! We gotta take Hat Kid to Gerald! Star and Marco go to Jelo's backyard, stand on the teleportation pad, select "Mushroom Kingdom" in the remote, and get teleported into the Castle Golf Course. But they never expected Hat Kid waking up! H.K: Nnnngh... Where the heck am I this time...? (Stars fly around her head, as she shortly bonks herself on the head to take a look around) ...Huh? Jelo: '''Oh hey, guys! Who's the new gal? '''Umbrella: '''You don't remember? She's Hat Kid, that one girl who teamed up with Galaximus! '''Jelo: '''Oh. Well, it's been months, so I'm sure she changed....right? Umbrella? Umbrella? '''Umbrella: ''*goes to Hat Kid*'' What're you doing here, Hat Kid? Get bent! Jelo: ''*sigh* Woe. '''Star: '''Anyway...what are you guys doing? '''Peach: '''Golfing! '''H.K': Excuse me?! (Notices Umbrella) Oh, Umbrella. Great... *rolls her eyes a little bit* I can see you're still choking on your own ice cream. Gee, learn to grow a bit, will you? I'm personally not in the mood for arguments. Umbrella: ''*in a mocking tone, clearly mocking Hat Kid* Gee, learn to grow a bit, will you? ''*normal voice* ''Oh please, '''you' should grow up! you're visibly 9 years old, pal! H.K: You're telling ME to grow up?! At least I can fend for myself! Daisy: Whoa there, break it up you guys! Hat Kid rolls her eyes, seeming irritated. Peach: '''Okay, that's better. '''H.K: *sigh* ...For now. Daisy: '''Anyway....let's continue! '''H.K: Go on then! Trivia *In this story, it is revealed "Elducal" is just part of Jelo's nickname, and his real last name is actually "Edmarkson". *When Marco references the fact Hat Kid teamed up with Galaximus, it actually hasn't happened yet in the actual roleplay threads. **Since the Adventures series takes place after the events of IaLR, it might actually make sense. **In said roleplay threads, Hat Kid has yet to appear. Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal Category:Adventures series